Fixation
by MrsWillows
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Bloodlines" 4.23. Catherine becomes the new victim of Todd Coombs. Can she deal with everything she went through? Dark Fanfic, deals with rape.
1. Chapter 1

English is not my first language, so be kind. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For Catherine Willows, this case was not particular from any other she had had to investigate before, to hear about a victim of rape was not a peculiar thing for her. There she was, another woman, victim as a result of abusive behavior coming from raging men.

"Linley Parker, I'm Catherine Willows. I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I know that you've been through a horrific ordeal…"

"4-4-6. That's all I got. Nevada plates. Some kind of SUV. Black, I think." Spoke Linley Parker, not waiting for the woman in front of her to finish her sentence.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Catherine noticed the courage this woman got, she was determinated, altho this was probably the worst thing that had happened in her life, she was strong and secure.

"I was, um, driving home from work. I slowed down to let him pass ... and he hit me. I wasn't going to stop, but he did, so I ... pulled over. You're not supposed to leave the scene of an  
accident. He looked like a normal guy. He asked if I was okay. Apologized. He went to his car to get his insurance information. I was looking at my bumper. He punched me in the face, threw me over his shoulder. I lost my shoes. He threw me on the ground, took off my jacket, ripped open my shirt. He kept trying to kiss me on the mouth, and I kept turning away. So he bit my ear. He wanted me to look at him. He was going to kill me. He ripped off my skirt. He raped me. He didn't use a condom. He got up to zip, and I kicked him in the groin and I ran. And the rest, I guess you know.

Catherine was speechless for a few seconds, she was very gratefull to this woman on making her job so much easier, but she couldnt belive the strength this woman was having by talking about it so openly.

"Thank you. That was very specific. You said that you looked at him. Could you describe him to a forensic artist?" Catherine insisted a little more.

"Yes"

Catherine observed intensely Linley's moves, she was so determinate about her statement, it was easy even for the forensic artist to do the drawing.

And when she was done, she saw Linley's reaction, she knew that was the man that caused all her suffering.

A few hours later, they were heading to Todd Coombs residence, Catherine read his file, this guy seemed an average man, without criminal records, she doubted for a second this was the person that everyone was looking for, but then again, Linley's determination was enough to remind Catherine that sometimes is not about the looks.

When they arrived to his place, she got a brief look of this man, she didnt exchanged looks with him, she was so attracked by the evidence on the car that made her forget about the suspect.

* * *

_He spotted her, almost inmeddiatly, it was that same feeling all over again… arousal. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had seen in such a long time; long strawgberry blonde hair, perfect features, terrific body… He was lucky he got himself arrested in that precise moment, not always you walk around to see such a piece of beauty turned cop._

_He looked through the window, sitting on the back seat of the car. He was not about to let her go… she wouldnt say no._

_

* * *

  
_

She didnt notice the man staring at her, from head to toe… But she did notice the scrapes on the front fender of the vehicule.

"The victim said the car was black" commented Brass.

"Well, blue looks black at night." Answered Catherine.

_The car drove away, but he never took his eyes off out her, she was stading next to that other short officer, talking about a dicovery on his truck, by that time, he knew what she was checking… she was surely a smart one. That was the last time he saw her, but was enough to want so desperately to touch her, and make her his… he didnt even know her name, but was that needed? It really didnt matter with Linley, surely it wouldnt matter with this new woman. All he cared was that arousing feeling inside him…_

When Catherine Heard about the results, she refused to belive, Linley was so sure, she couldnt belive it. It was hard for Catherine to drop the news to Linley, the poor woman was about to hear what she feared the most.

"He wanted me to see his face because he was going to kill me, and now you're letting him go?"

"This is my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything." Was the least Catherine could do, she felt guilty in some way.

"This isn't gonna keep him away from me. What I need is protection. I need a gun."

"If you don't feel safe in your home, stay with a friend."

A few hours later, Catherine recived a very disturbing call, a call she never wanted to have.

"Willows"

"I can't wait 72 hours for a gun. I need it today! I need it now!" The woman sounded so desperately.

"Linley, I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

"Fremont Street. I-I know you can help me. Just-just give me a name. Tell me where to go."

But then, Catherine Heard the horrible scream coming from the other side of the line.

"Linley?!"

"Stop!" and that was the last time she heard her voice. Linley Parker was found dead near the desert, she was raped again; cause of death, asphyxia due to strangulation, she had defensive wounds, and apparently she fought till the end.

* * *

Back into his life, resting on his very own bed in his very own house, Todd Coombs thought about how life had smiled at him… he had a house, a wife and perfect life, it didnt really mattered to him all those cops always molesting him, he knew why they were knocking at his door everytime he felt "that" same sensation. He might be a suspect, but never close to be the real criminal, he could get away with anything he ever wanted. He got exonerated from all charges pertaining Linely Parker, he even recived an apologize from the Las Vegas Police Department.

He might be a creature of myth, but to regular woman he was just another man. That's what he loved about his unique condition, that no one will ever punish him for doing what he wanted, every now and the, if there was a woman that caught his eyes, she was not about to get away… that woman was going to be his… Linley was one of those, and she was the one that got away, but she paid for what she did and then it was time to move on, there was another woman already captivating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"I cant belive they letting him go…" said Catherine.

"According to the DNA, the blood from Linley Parker's smashed window matches the semen from all the rapes." Responded Grissom.

"Which means it doesn't match Todd Coombs." Catherine couldnt belive the words coming out of her mouth.

"Linley was absolutely certain that Todd Coombs raped her."

"That's not what the evidence says."

"Well, maybe the evidence is wrong." She knew it was imposible, but that was all she came up with.

"You can be wrong, I can be wrong, the evidence is just the evidence."

"Deep down, tell me you don't think this guy is good for this." Catherine was really pushy about it, and she knew Grissom was on her side, but they would just have to ignore it.

"Well Catherine… as much i'd like to share your opinion i cant. Im strickly on where evidence leads me… even when are not always my belives."

"I know i shouldnt be insisting, but i cant… its just frustrating… Sometimes it sucks to be the one revealing the evidence"

She knew she should stop trying to give everyone a decent answer, it was her job to do so. But she knew she wasnt any superhero… she was brought back to reality, she has a child to support and to take care of, cases like this would disturbe her but she had a life outside her work, she had priorities.

"Take Care Grissom" For Grissom the work day was still ahead, but for Catherine Willows, was enough.

"You too Catherine"

Henderson was not the most popular street, but was faster than any other, and by this time, it didnt matter. She wasnt just bothered and tired, she was feeling incredibly sad, this case, particulary took a stoll on her, a few hours ago, the latest victim asked for help, a few hours ago, she was still alive and she couldnt do nothing about to prevent the tragic ending.

But certainly, it wasnt everything about what she could have done or couldnt do about it, what was more upsetting it was the fact that she was a hundred percent sure that Linley wasnt lying about what she went trought, this time, Catherine was questioning Grissom's words, not always evidence was right.

She was so involved in her own thoughts that never noticed the beige tourus tailgating behind her, till something hit her…

"Damn…" She didnt think things wouldnt get worse, but they did. She was not about to pull over, but when she saw the car behind her doing it, she felt guilty and stopped, at least she knew she wanst the one to blame.

She could barely see the man getting out of the car and approaching her. She opened her door, just about to say something when the hand of the man shutted her up. The strong smell of chloroform hit her nose for a few seconds while she struggled against the kidnapper and then, all turned black.

"Hey Grissom, i've been looking for you, Catherine is not answering her phone, I got the DNA on the hair you lifted off Linley Parker's body. Get this. It's Todd Coombs." The grey haired man sitting behind his desk put his glasses on.

"When did you get this?" asked the supervisor, taking the results from Greg.

"About ten minutes ago… i called Catherine, but her phone is off"

"Thanks Greg, i think we'll bring him back in…"

There were fuzzy neon lights coming from the window while the smell of cigarrette assaulted her nose, the aching pain in her head was enough to woke her up and realice what happened "It's about time you open those beautiful eyes" and then she heard again. It was Todd Coombs.

"Where the hell am i?" Catherine could barely lift her head, but she couldnt do more when she felt him straddling her.

"I dont really appreciate it when someone is unconciuos, i dont like to wait" Catherine knew what he was talking abou.

"Get the hell away from me!" She felt him kissing her neck, and trying harder with her mouth.

"Look at me! Look at me bitch!" but she refused to see him in the face, same thing happened to Linley, she knew if she saw him, she'd end up dead.

"Look at me i say!" Catherine was not going to stay there, she was up for a fight so she scratched his face when she could. He back handed her directly across the jaw and she tasted her own blood.

"Let me go!.... stop! Stop!" She punched, kicked, and scratched her attacker with every ounce of strength she had_. _but he wouldnt listen, she heard his zipper going down and her blouse torn apart, next thing she felt an incredible amount of pain.

"I told you to look at me!" he grabbbed her face and licked the side of it and bit her ear, what made her scream in pain, still she refused to open her eyes, she whimpered and whined. She could feel him violate her, pushing with all his might into her, the pain was excruciating.

"You would never consider me as a your potencial other, right Catherine?, but guess what? I dont care, you do it anyway… " he was still using his hands to explore every part of her body.

"Put out a BOLO on a beige, 2004 Ford Taurus. Registration, Nevada, 3-9-6-R-G-F. The driver's name is Todd Coombs. He's a white male, 38 years old. I'm on my way to Oasis Motel in Green Valley."

"Catherine's car was found on Henderson, same characteristics, but only this time it was beige paint on the rear bumper … Do you think she…?" Jim couldnt finish when he was interrupted by Grissom.

"I dont know… just go faster"

"You felt incredible. But it's time to say bye, sweet cheeks" he wrapped his hands around her soft thin neck and added some pressure, Catherine was loosing her stamina, but she was not going to give up, she refused to die and not put up a fight, her nails dung into his. The oxigen was not reaching her lungs anymore, but she could hear her own name, coming from no other than Grissom… was she loosing her conscience or was this really happen?

"Get the hell away from her" and then, a shot.

Grissom ran to her side while Todd Coombs was bleeding from a gun shot on his right shoulder.

"Catherine, honey… im here, everything is going to be fine…" He wrapped his arms around her, then, Catherine Willows burst in tears.

"State your name for the record"

"My name is Todd Coombs. I raped and murdered Emma Dobbins and Linley Parker. There are more, but we'll talk about those later… and i also raped Catherine Willows" With a very cold tone and showing none regret, spoke Todd Coombs to the camera recording the session.

"How'd you pick your victims?" questioned Jim Brass.

"They picked me. "

"You never met Emma Dobbins, Linley Parker or Catherine Willows." The mention of the last name, sent a raging feeling all over Jim's body.

"I didn't have to meet 'em. You go to a bar, you see an attractive woman, make your move, she shoots you down. You go home, you masturbate. You get on with it. But when I see a woman who arouses me ... the whole world disappears ... except for her. She can't say no."


	3. Chapter 3

**I took some dialogues from "Bloodlines" and "What's eating Gilber Grissom?" explaining the change of MO in Serials and that memorable line in "Inside the box", you know the "Thank you for being here." ****J**

**And… I added some PureJoy honey on this, yeah, im a PureJoy shipper, if you dont like it… i am so sorry.**

**AND thanks again for all your reviews, i REALLY appreciate them.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter III**

The White hall seemed endles, he hurried himself, some part of him needed so desperate to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be okay, that there's no Tood Coombs outside to hurt her anymore. He went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me… Catherine Willows?"

"Are you a relative or…"

"Mr Grissom!" He turned around to find the petit woman with big blue eyes.

"Excuse me…" He excused from the nurse who nodded.

"Lily… Im really sorry."

"Just tell me you got the guy…" The plea coming from the woman, made Grissom's heart wince.

"We did. Im just sorry we didnt get on time…"

"I cannot belive this happened to my daughter."

Truth to be told, Grissom didnt know what to say, he's never been good on demostrainig emotions, or even saying them.

"I guess we should hope for the best from now on…"

"I know. Why dont you just go to see her… she was sleeping, but i guess she must be awake by now, go in there, i bet Catherine would like to see you."

"Thanks Lily."

Grissom entered the room, inmediatly resting his eyes on Catherine, she was still sleeping, at least he was glad she was having that sort of peace. He spotted the horrible marks Coombs had left all over her beautiful face and swallowed hard. Maybe this was the time he'd wake from that terrible nightmare he was having, this couldnt be happing to Catherine, her strong parter and best friend for over 15 years. The sigh of her figure laying there disturbed him. But minutes later of staring, Catherine slowly open her eyes, just to catch the sight of him at the door.

"Hi." she gave him a sly smiled.

"Hi." Grissom didnt know what to do next… what if she didnt want him to get closer? rape victims are usually alarmed by a male presence.

"How are you feeling…?" He found the stupidity in his words.

"I… I've been better."

She drew in a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky sigh as she tried to think of the best way to phrase her question.

"And… How is he?"

"He confessed about those other crimes?" asked Catherine, trying to hold back the tears this caused her.

Grissom felt a little shocked abouut her sudden change of subject and the bluntness she was demostraiting.

"I guess he didnt have a choice. But what made him confess was an unusual circunstance…"

Catherine gave him a puzzeled look, then he went on.

"He's a chimera. Head of a lion, body of a goat, tail of a dragon. He's a genetic anomaly."

"What's that? What do you mean?" She asked still confused.

"Well… One person, two completely different sets of DNA. Sometimes fraternal twins, two separately fertilized eggs, develop into only one person. In effect, one twin dies in embryo, but its DNA survives in the other. That's why the DNA from his buccal swab matched his hair but not his semen." Explained all to her.

"So he had two strains of DNA in his body." Said Catherine.

"Yeah, and the DNA in his semen, was evidently from his dead twin brother."

"Who found about this unique condition?" Asked Catherine not knowing if she really want to hear about the details.

"Nick… right after Todd was shot, he was asked to removed his clothes, Nick noticed it while taking picture of his enjuries."

"But why he didnt just… killed me right there…?" Catherine was afraid to ask, but tried her best to handle it. Maybe her whole charade as a tough woman was too much to bare.

"I dont know… Serials have been known to change their signatures because they have fear of being caught... interruption... or it could just be an act of escalation… "

Catherine turned her sight to the roof above her, she was showing no emotions, too weird for Grissom, sure Catherine was a strong woman, but maybe this a very confusing way to react

"Catherine… Im sorry, i dont know how…"

"Please Gil, just don't go there…." Catherine was now holding back the tears, a sudden change.

"I cant help but to feel responsable for this, if i'd just had listened to you…"

"Gil, stop…" Catherine couldn't face the pity in Grissom, this was absolutely not his fault. And he seem to be lost, there was nothing stopping him from keep talking.

"I can't Catherine, is just that this wouldn't had happened…"

"I SAID STOP!" Catherine couldnt help but lether tears fall freely. "There was nothing you could do to prevent this, he just got what he wanted." Catherine cried a little harder. By this time, Grissom was by her side, holding her hand, wich didn't seem to perturb the beautiful woman.

"I dont want anyone to feel sorry for me… Yeah, maybe he's got away the first time, but now i know that maybe i helped to catch this guy, and belive it or not, it conforts me… I know it's stupid, this man just took what he wanted from me, but im not letting him get me… i will not let him…" Maybe this was getting at her more tan she ever want to. Emotionally, she was a wreck., for the past 3 hours she lived in a daze, but not she's getting back to reality, and she knew she was going to need help. But she was not going to open up to everyone…

"Im here with you Catherine…" Grissom captured her between his arms, letting her know that maybe he failed her the first time, but he was now convinced that in any way he was going to let her get hurt. He couldnt help to feel destroyed inside, this was Catherine he was talking about, his Catherine. He'd been loving her since the day they met and he always felt responsable for her, even when she got Eddie, he looked out for her.

She had never been felt so safe that in Grissom's arms. She tried to catch her breath. She managed to do so.

"Thank you…. For being here."


End file.
